The Demon Inside (kakashi's love story)
by akayas.awazikat
Summary: Kuro akuryo was rescue by team minato a year ago one person really caugh her attention, and she begin to develop her feelings toward that person but will he return her feelings or other way? please enjoy your reading and anyway comment or favorite my story hahaha!
1. kuro namikaze

Name: Kuro "namikaze"  
>Age:14 (beginning) Birthday:same as kushina Family and Village:Parent (don't know) kuro mekami clan or village (black godess)<br>Jinchuriki:Nine-tails demon wolf Ookami ,friend's of kurama Abilities: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu , Genjutsu(slight)  
>Chakra Nature:Wind and Lightning Personality:Cold (except the person close to her), level headed, observant , quiet, pervert (only in one person) , intelegence, Likes: Reading, sleeping , training, sweets, jiraya's book, Dislikes: Cocky brat, Bullying weak, dirty place, obito's lateness , kakashi's ego, fangirls, fanboys Appearance:look like kushina but little different.<p>

Past: Kuro was been torture and kick out by her village and being called demon because of the thing was sealed in her. then when kuro was dying of hunger and coldness , she was spot by orochimaru and take her because he know what power and thing inside her so she was been experiment by him , then she was rescue by team minato...


	2. kuro rescue

In orochimaru's base there was an echoing scream a girl voice, her name was Kuro she was being experiment by orochimaru.. it was one night when orochimaru take kuro with him.

Flashback:

In the cold night , it was snowing , kuro was in the outside shivering in cold it's been 2 days when she was being kickout in the village, she don't know who is her parents, then there was figure walk toward her it was a man with pale skin, long hair and slit eye like snake, he kneel down in her level..

"what a little girl like you doing here?"the man ask, she shivering in cold and fear ,"i was kickout by my village they say i was demon"kuro said,

"hmm... why don't you come with me? i'm going to take you"he said, kuro look at him somehow twinkle in her eyes,

"are you sure ? your not angry at me? are you gonna hurt me?"she ask,

the man smile creepily at her "of course not, why would i hurt someone like you strong and beautiful, now what's your name?"he ask,

"i'm Kuro Akuryo, the villager gave me that name, what about you mister?"she said,

"i'm orochimaru, saa.. let's go"he hold her hand then they walk away..

Flashback end:

But she regret it when the half month with him, he started to inject to her or being torture, she was lock up in the basement and seal her.

"don't worry kuro-chan i'm gonna make you strong just be patient ok"orochimaru said and inject something to her, when the liquid spread through her body she scream bloodily,but sometime she didn't feel pain because she was used to it now..

A Year and Half ago:

Kuro wake up , she didn't lookup because there always nothing there, and her sight was slightly blur and her body was still weak.

'why i always feel this pain , why always i'm hurting, why i am alone, why nobody want's me'she thought she wanted to cry but no tears falling down, it was already dry from crying when she was still in her village.

suddenly there was explosion in the base she didn't care , she know that there was intruders , she hearing loud bomb and clashing,

An Hour Ago, the fight was stop her place still ok because it was far , now she heard the door being open,

"there was person here sensei!"a man said, she still didn't look up, she was thinking that she was going to be taken or kill, she started to let out her dangerous chakra, then the man back away,

"why is she here and her chakra is strong too"a second man said, "sensei she was hurt we better to treat her"a girl voice said, "but how can we go to her , she was letting out a strong chakra we don't know if she was dangerous!"a loud man said,

Then their sensei walk near kuro , she didn't moved a muscle , she waited the impact in her body but she was free in the shuckle she stumble before she fall in the group she was being catch,

she look up to him, the man have yellow hair and blue eyes, "who are you? are you here to take me and kill me?"she ask,

The man frown at her word, but then smile at her.. "no , i'm here to rescue you, i'm minato how about you?"he said , kuro shock .

"i'm kuro.."she replied, then the three with him come near at them. the girl in her age kneel at her then place her hand in the her body, kuro flinch in the touch but relax..

"i'm rin" the girl with paint in cheek said "i'm obita! i'm gonna be hokage someday!"the loud man said, "kakashi"the white hair boy said

"saa.. let's get out of hear and go back to konoha, we better report this to hokage"minato said then lift kuro in bridal style, she started to feel tired but she's stay awake,

"you can rest and we were going to wake up you when we arrive"minato said smiling at her , kuro nodded and started to fall a sleep..

The Teams POV:

they jump into tree to tree, ..

"sensei do you know where her chakra from?"kakashi ask, minato was thinking,

"i have idea in mind but i'm not sur of it, probably she's a jinchuuriki"minato said, the three look at shock after hearing it,

"so your saying sensei that there was demon in her?"rin asked minato nodded and look at the girl in his arm sleeping..

"ne sensei don't you think she look like kushina-san?"obito ask, the other look at kuro , she have red hair not red like kushina , her face shape was slightly different but in one look she look alike with her,

"yeah i think so too"minato said, and smile..while kakashi staring at the kuro observing head to toe..

"hmm... kakashi i don't think its inappropiate to stare at kuro like that"minato smirk, kakashi blush luckily he have mask then he look away..

Nomal POV:

They finally arrive in konoha, and go straight to hokage's office, they knock and heard coming, they go inside ,

the hokage look at the girl who was in the arm of minato, minato lay kuro in the couch,

"who is this girl?"hokage ask, "we found her in orochimaru's base, she's one of orochimaru's experiment."minato said,

"she was one of the experiment of orochimaru?"hokage ask, "probably but when we got in front of the door we feel the strong chakra spreading the room, and the door have kind of seal that holding up the chakra"minato said,

Hokage nodded and look at kuro , "we better to check her and look at her memory so we can find any clues about her, she know who she is?"hokage said,

"i still don't know but she said her name was kuro that's all" minato said,

"ok you can go now , and take her with you minato come back here tomorrow with her"hokage order them

"hai"they said, then leave, minato take kuro with him then go home,

he got home, he was greet by kushina, "who is this girl?"kushina ask worriedly, "she's kuro , i rescue her when we were in mission, she was being prison by orochimaru"minato said , kushina worried at the girl in arm of minato,

"we better clean her up ,"kushina said minato nodded then head toward the extra room, kushina begin to clean up kuro,

A Hour Ago:

Kuro began to wake up the she notice she was different room, she look around she look at her clouthe it was change and not like her clouthes with blood,

"oh you already up"the girl voice said, kuro look at where the voice came , she see red haired wowan with violet eyes and green dress.

"who are you? where i am?"kuro ask, the woman smile "i'm kushina , your in my house"kushina said,

"oh i see.. i'm kuro, thank you for the help i got to go, sorry for the trouble"kuro said and got up but she was stop by kushina, she was shock at her,

"don't worry about it , you better rest , and stay here i don't mind"kushina said softly, "but i only cause you trouble,"kuro said,

"why? you didn't do anything wrong right, and its ok minato is here too"kushina said,

"but, the village i came from they said i was demon, orochimaru said too"kuro said looking down in the ground. kushina shock at what kuro said.

"why did he say that to you?"kushina ask, "because there was demon inside of me"kuro said,

-  
>wait for the next chapter.. hope you like it~ <p>


	3. meeting new friend and rival

In the morning kuro awake from the brightness of the sun. she got up do some stretch and go to the bathroom to prepare herself.

once she was don she smell of food she peak in the kitchen , kushina was cooking something. kushina notice her presence then look at her with smile.

"oh! you're awake, i'm getting some breakfast take a seat kuro-chan!'she exclaime , she take a seat then minato walk in .

"good morning kuro-chan, how are you feeling?"he ask and take a seat,

"morning*mumble* i'm fine thank you for your concern minato-san" she bowed at minato, minato feel awkward in her politeness.

"haha! don't be so stift, you can call me minato"he smile at her, she nodded, minato sweatdrop.

kushina serve them a food then began to eat. then minato began to speak.

"when we are done eating were going to hokage ok"he said , kuro nodded.

"ahh! i forgot! kuro-chan didn't have a clothe, ne kuro-chan i gonna give my clothes when i'm in your age~ "she said happily.

"thank you kushina-san"kuro said, kushina pout at kuro, kuro look at kushina confuse.

"you can call me kushina-neechan or nee-chan , i feel old when you call me by that~"kushina said,

"oh, sorry, kushina-neechan"kuro said while blushing slightly. minato smile at the two, 'they look like twin i can can't tell them apart sometime thankfully kuro was short'he thought chukle ,

they done eating, kushina gave kuro the clothe while minato waiting for kuro.

"why don't we adopt her? she's look alike you"minato said to kushina, kushina look at him and thinking.

"yeah! i really want to have a little sister!" she exclaim then hugged minato.. a little while kuro walk in the living room. minato and kushina was in there.

kushina look at her with gleaming eyes! then jump toward the little girl, minato sweatdrop at kushina.

"uwaah! your so cute~ you really look like me when i was in your age~!"she hugged kuro who look blue,

"kushina i think its better to stop hugging her she can't breathe,

"a-air..."kuro said, kushina begun to panick and minato try to calm her..

"i thought i was going to die *mumble*" kuro said, but minato heard her and laugh..

"we better to get going to hokage i think his waiting."minato said, kushina nodded smile at her then waved at them while their walk away .

They arrive at the front of hokage's office , minato knock and they heard 'coming' they walk in.. minato bowed.

"oh , minato your finally here,did you confirm the seal where she was confine?"hokage ask, and looking at kuro who was looking at the window.

"yes hokage-sama, it look like its true that she was a jinchuuriki but its different from kushina, and the seal i search for , it look like seal for the demon"minato report to hokage, while kuro stiften when she heard about it.

"what do you mean its defferent?"hokage ask, "the chakra from her body was different its like ther have a 9 half or chakra demon in her body, its like a host of all the bijuu."minato said seriously, hokage frown he have bad feeling about it..

"i see, i think its dangerous , we better to keep this from outside even in the elders, for her safety, well little lady do you know about yourself? can you tell yourself to the oldman? don't worry i wont hurt you." hokage said while smiling sofly to kuro, she was tense then relax.

"i don't really know about myself but i know a little, like i was the host for the all bijuu if the all bijuu reunite the jubi will revive , the village i was staying they that i was reincartion of the host of the power of jubi, but i don't really know about them, i can't research on it because orochimaru capture me and he destroy the villag."she explain, minato and hokage was shock after hearing this,

"i-i thought it was an only legend?!"minato said , hokage nodded in agreement.

"yes i thought that too, i think its better if she had an guard so she can't caught up in danger, from now on kuro you will be staying here in konoha, welcome kuro*smile*"hokage said , kuro was shock her mouth was wide and her feeling was mix, feeling happy,and warm inside because this is the first time that someone respect her and accept who she was.

"t-thank you so much!"she said happily while tears escape from her eye, the two was shock from her burst of crying, minato began to panick then he hug the kuro .

"shh~ its ok don't cry."minato said patting her head. hokage smile at her knowing that its the first time she's feeling home, he felt sorry for her too.

"then minato she's going to leave with kushina yes?"hokage ask, minato smile and nodded.

"yes, we were thinking that kushina and i gonna adopt her and she's like at sister to us"minato suggest. hokage thinking .

"its ok she will be safe to both of you, kuro from now on you will be called kuro namikaze"hokage said, kuro look at him and bowed

"thank you hokage-sama"she said and smile.. she was only smile at them because they become her family or hero who save her loneliness and parentless.

"now you two are dismissed now i going to fill the paper for kuro, minato she will be in your team and better to meet them so she can have a friend in her age."hokage said,

"hai, hokage-sama , thank you again"minato said and bowed same as kuro, when minato was going outside he was stop by hokage..

"minato you better not to mistake her for kushina or she's going to punch you in the outside of village "hokage said and laugh, minato pale thinking of kushina beat him up..

"hai i better to train for that hehehe.."minato said laugh nervously then walk away hearing hokage's laugh at him..

minato walk outside seeing kuro was waiting for him in the gate,

"hehe sorry for the wait , you want to meet my student?"he ask,

"its ok, ahh, i don't know.. "she said, he chukle at her..

"let's go to the training ground i think their in the training, oh i'm going to train you too so you can keep up to them" he said while walking ,

she nodded, "orocimaru train me but it only for the ninjutsu and taijutsu but for the genjutsu etch. i don't know.."she said ,

"oh i see then better to look at them tomorrow i going to analyze your level, oh! were here"he said pointing at the three figure, she look at them it was the same who save her too..

"hey guys!"minato said and wave at them , the three look at their sensei.

"your late sensei! its the first time you been late!"the boy with google said, the girl look at him so say something but the boy with white hair beat her.

"idiot , didn't you notice that he was escorting her"white hair said, the loud boy began to angry,

"who are you calling idiot!"the loud boy said.

"ma,ma, stop it you two let them talk"the girl woth paint in her said.

"*sigh* rin is right, well i want you to meet her again" minato smile, then push kuro toward them.. kuro look at them.

"i'm kuro namikaze , nice to meet you and thanks for saving me"kuro said bowed, the loud boy and the girl called in awe in her politeness, while the white hair boy didn't care.

"nice to meet you! i'm obito uchiha! i'm gonna be hokage someday!"obita yelled, kuro wince in his loudness.

"i'm rin norihara, nice to meet you too"rin said and smile , kuro nodded then look at the last member.

"kakashi hatake."kakashi said emotionless. kuro nodded only not caring his tone. obita notice it and gleaming hapilly..

"woah! sugoi! kuro-chan! she didn't care about kakashi! kuro-chan lets be friend!"obita said and grab her shoulder and shaking, kuro begun to dizzy. while the three sweatdrop.

"stop it obito your making her dizzy , look at her she's all green!"rin scold obito , obito stop look at kuro then began to panic.

"idiot and weak"kakashi said. obito stop got angry again..

"what did say! jackass! who are you calling weak!"obito yelled he was stop by minato pulling him away from kakashi.

"ma, lets get along , she will be a new member of team minato ok, she will be training with us from now on, were going to start train now, rin and obito you two spar and kakashi and kuro you two when the two done."minato explain them..

"sensei! why kakashi spar with kuro-chan! , kakashi won't go easy on her and we don't know about her abilities."obito said worriedly..

"right sensei , i don't want to be spar with weak"kakashi scoft, kuro had a tick mark on her head. minato notice it 'waah this look bad if kakashi didn't stop insult her she's going to snap'he thought.

"ahuh, i didn't know he think full of himself that he was strong enough to bring down anyone, i don't know that your that cocky."kuro said stoicly and give him a evil face. the member shivered in her cold tone.

"oh, so your saying your strong that you can beat me? i don't think that you can hurt a fly"kakashi mock her and getting tick off too.

"hmm, why don't we see it before you can judge anyone? cocky brat."kuro mock him too they getting pissed off each other..

"woah, i didn't know that kakashi can pissed its the first time i see it, kuro is really awesome."obito whisper to rin and his sensei, they gave him nodded.

"ok you two spar first well the rule don't kill each other"minato laugh, kuro and kakashi look each other ang look away.

They position themselves in the training ground, then minato called a begin.

kakashi teleport behind kuro to punch her in the neck but kuro catch it , she kick him in the stomach kakashi catch it then twist his body to kick her in the face kuro let go of his hand then grabe his leg and throw him away in the ground. he skid suddenly kuro rash toward him to use taijutsu but then kakashi use his chidori kuro stop then jump in the air create an hand sigh,

"wind style:Canon wind"she whisper then a ball wind form her hand then throw it toward kakashi but not to him its the chidori in his hand, he let go of it.

he was shock because someone can break his jutsu, but he didn't give up he jump toward her then kick her stomach kuro didn't have time to dodge she was thrown in the ground, she immediately stood run to kakashi then they begin to taijutsu again..

obito , rin and minato awe in kuro who can keep up to him. "ok thats enough of you, you guys did great! "minato praise them, they muttered thanks.

"your so awesome! kuro-chan nextime let training together! i'm gonna beat him too!"obito yelled then put his arm in her shoulder, suddenly kuro cough a blood, obito begin to purple and panic.

"waahhh! i'm sorry kuro-chan i didn't harm you did i? sorry!"obito cried, kuro look at him and pat him in the head.

"no don't worry about it , my wound from the pass still didn't heal."she said sofly to obito,

"let me heal you kuro-chan"rin said , she place her hand in her stomach her hand glow green. kakashi watching them, suddenly he feel jelous to obito who was touching kuro then shook his head. minato watching them happily that they got along.

"thank you rin-san"kuro said. rin nodded and smile then she walk toward to kakashi,

"let me heal your hand."rin said kakashi look at his hand it have a scratch from ealier he didn't notice the wound, he let her heal.

"how did you learn about that jutsu you use kuro-chan?"minao ask, kuro look at him thinking..

"i was thought about my element but i yhinking of creating a jutsu by myself then that what result i have."kuro answer, minato nodded.

"its was powerful jutsu i think S or A rank jutsu" minato said, they was shock ,

"oh but don't overdoing it because your body still weak to handle the jutsu.. lets go to the ramen shop its my treat"minato said happily , snaping them , obito cheer pulling rin and minato to the ramen shop. while kuro and kakashi walk by side.

"your jutsu... its still incomplete right?"kuro ask, kakashi caugh guard down, 'how did she know?'he thought.

"how?"he ask, kuro look at him.. "because the chakra you put in it was too high , in the wrong control it will explode."she explain..

"but it was amazing"she added . kakashi growl then look away he was blushing thank to his mask she didn't see it..

"yeah thanks , you too"he said , obito called them in they go inside..

"yo! two rival! you look getting along!"obito said, "not really" "no" they said then look away.. onito laugh at them, they seat kuro and kakashi still by side obito was in the other side of kuro.

they eating kuro notice that kakashi was going to pull his mask she look at him in the corner of her eyes. then kakashi pull it she blush at his face...

'his face look perfect i thought he will have a large teeth and lips'she thought laugh slight, obito notice her red cheek.

"are you ok? your all red?"obito said, the other look at her,

"yes, the ramen is too hot"she lied at them.. a minute pass they going home..

"now you can rest now tomorrow we have a training again, goodnight all of you"minato said walking away,

"kuro your leaving with minato sensei?"rin ask, kuro nodded.. kakashi walk away with obito,

"you did have a number 1 rival kakashi hahaha!"obito said.. "idiot"kakashi said obito angered shout at him. the two girl heard them, rin chuckle at them while kuro sigh.

' made an rival or i say enemy'she thought shaking her head , bid a goodbye to rin and catching up to minato they go home..  
> <p>


End file.
